Makeover Time!
by ConnietheCat
Summary: A request fic. Junko Enoshima captures Aoi Asahina, but seems to have an odd plan in store for her: In fact, a makeover plan! What will be the outcome, and how did this happen, considering Junko was killed?


**A request story from Deviantart!**

 **I should mention this takes a special turn at the end~**

 _ **Makeover Time!**_

A groan escaped Aoi Asahina's lips as she woke up from her slumber. Her vision blurred for a moment, only to be cleared, but as Hina realized, that didn't clear up most of her situation. She was in some sort of storage room, with no items inside, and she was tied to a chair against the wall, immobile. She tried to remember what had been going on before she ended up wherever she was. She, Makoto, Toko, Byakuya, Hiro, and Kyoko had figured out who the mastermind of the killing game was- Junko Enoshima.

Then, why was she here?

It was almost like a dream. Smoke had filled the courtroom as Monokuma revealed himself to be the true Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. After hours of debate, confusion, and anger, they had won. Junko was dead, and the six had escaped. After that, everything was blank. How could that be possible? Was any of this real?

Footsteps echoed from outside of the door on one side of the room. There was a noise that sounded like slight giggling, and the smell of perfume distinctively wafted from the cracks under the door. Hina recoiled as the door slowly creaked open, and what awaited her was the worst thing she could think of.

Junko Enoshima?

But…she had died! Horribly crushed, even, so there was no possible way she could be alive at all! The fashionista looked over at the swimming pro in amusement, as if she knew and realized the breaking of reality that was happening. Hina realized that clenched in one of her hands was a small, pink colored box. What could this mean? What did it all mean?

Junko looked over at Aoi, a smirk on her face. "Upupupu! Surprised to see me, Hina?" She asked, a dangerous tone of carelessness to her voice.

Hina's eyes widened, her mouth dropping in shock. "You…you're dead," she uttered, "H-how are you here right now! What the heck is going on?"

Junko put her hands up to her face cutely. "Gosh, are you cranky because of your lack of donuts, missy?" She walked over to her victim, opening her box slowly, her eyes on the girl the whole time. Hina gasped and stuttered, at a loss for words. So…this was real. Junko Enoshima- dead, crushed, _gone_ –was here in the same room as her.

She waved her hand, as if dismissing Hina's precaution. "Wouldn't it be _boring_ just to sit in this room forever?" Junko questioned, rummaging through her box. " _Despairingly_ boring, but it would be even _better_ if you weren't just sitting here and felt some real despair!" What in the world was she talking about? What could possibly be despairing besides being locked in a room?

Hina just barely noticed the contents of Junko's box. Inside were various lipsticks, makeup pencils, mascara, and eyeliner brands of various colors and widths. There was even a small container of red nail polish and a hand mirror. Junko delicately picked up a tube of lipstick, red in color.

"You wanted to be feminine, didn't you, Hina?" the despair-lover purred, inching closer to her face. Her hand shot out, applying lipstick to Aoi's face in a perfect layer. Hina couldn't bring herself to move, despite her rapid disapproval. Who knew what the woman could do if she disobeyed? And how did Junko know about her private conversation with Makoto anyway?

Hina had her eyes shut tight as Junko stepped away from what she had done. She murmured something- Hina couldn't catch what –and started to dive right back into her makeup box. Hina peeked open an eye and saw she was reaching for eye shadow. Hina quickly shut her eyes again and tried to relax, and not focus on the fact a highly dangerous monster was applying makeup to her face for what seemed like no reason.

The dusting on the brush on Hina's eyelids made her want to blink them open or slap a hand away, but she was immobile. Junko clicked with her tongue as she finished up, but there was barely anytime in between as she put blush onto the cheeks of the Ultimate Swimmer. Hina cautiously opened her eyes, almost becoming used to the feeling of makeup being put onto her.

Not only had Hina never cared about makeup before, she also found it impractical. She was swimming a lot, and ate donuts just as much, so it wouldn't be convenient to wash it off all of the time. It was rather embarrassing that she had even told Makoto about her confidence in her femininity anyways. She never thought about it before or cared in the past so why…

A giggle escaped Junko's lips as she unscrewed the cap to her nail polish. "Getting a little unfocused huh?" She paused before dipping the brush into the sparkling red liquid. "Isn't it just _despairing?_ Imagine getting _used_ to being in the _same room_ as the one who set up a game to kill _all of your friends!"_ And with that, Hina's heart hitched a beat, and a death glare overcame her.

It seemed Junko had expert experience in nail painting, as Hina's nails were quickly done up in a flashy red shine. Junko stared at Hina as she slowly undid the ropes that bound her. Hina shot a questioning look at the murderous fashion girl and she stood up, getting up from her chair. Junko crouched down and from underneath the same chair she pulled out a briefcase. She popped it open with a click and revealed the contents.

Clothes. Tons and tons of clothing articles, all in rows stacked on each other.

Hina fiddled in place, trying to get used to the actual feeling of makeup being on her face normally. It was one thing to get used to having it be put on, another to just have it on normally. She glanced at the door, immediately ruling it out as escape due to risks of it being locked or being impaled as Junko had done to her sister. Junko held up a dress, fanning it out before presenting it to Hina.

It was a nice peachy-pink color with a white secondary color, being sleeveless and having various jewels and sequins sewn in her extra flair. Lace was stitched into beautiful and delicate patterns on the hem of the dress, giving it a really sophisticated feel. Two bows were attached to each side of the dress, one final touch to the design. It was a pretty dress, sure, but Hina didn't like to wear dresses nor had worn one since her early childhood.

She soon realized she had to change into the dress. With Junko Enoshima in the room. _In front of somebody._ It was hard to see any positives of the dress anymore after realizing this fact. Junko placed a hand under her chin. "Shy about changing in front of me, huh?" She said, in an emotionless tone. "Just pretend I'm not here, or someone else. Like Sakura." There was pretty much an audible subtle smirk with these words.

Hina felt a flash of anger. _Don't you dare mention her name like that!_ She snatched the dress from the frozen teen and made a point to stomp into the corner. Nervously licking her lips, she removed her sports jacket and tank top, and tried to put on the dress. With her shorts still on, it felt a quite bit strange, but it was overall fine, except for being a little snug on her body.

Her red face was apparent as she turned around to face the Ultimate Despair. She had to physically restrain herself from yelling out in rebellion, from doing something to stop this. Junko tied her hair up into one ponytail and flicked out a pair of fake glasses.

"Hmm, the dress seems to fit just fine," Junko observed, taking in her entire new look. "Maybe too many donuts, but that's not the issue here. It's time for the final stage in your makeover plan." Hina bit back a retort at Junko's jab about donuts, but held her tongue. If she could just get out of here…

Junko strode over to Hina, using her hand to fluff her ponytail. "After simply fixing up your hairstyle, your punishment will be complete." She pulled out another ponytail holder from a pocket on her dress, and untied the one Hina had in herself. A comb was raked through the slightly curled brown hair, thankfully with little tangles and no pain.

Junko put in two side ponytails, and propped them up with two animal pins, not unlike the ones she wore herself. These ones, however, were cartoony sharks, both with toothy smiles. A light dose of hair gel was applied to the ends of her hairs, giving them a slight sparkling effect. Aoi Asahina was now completely transformed in looks. Junko smiled at her handiwork.

"Puhuhu, just as we thought!" Junko exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "A dress doesn't seem to cover up the shabbiness of a peasant like you." Aoi clenched the dress in her hands, humiliated by the outcome. However, her anger was soon outlived and replaced by shock, as a door had opened up in the middle of the floor.

Junko grabbed Hina's wrists and beckoned her near the door, kicking it open as she did. There wasn't much she could see when she got a good look, just a light, flowing blue color, as if there was a pool in the area. Hina could have sworn she saw a shadow in the waters as she lifted her gaze back to Junko.

Junko was behind Hina now, a familiar look on her face, a darkened, troubling look that absolutely spelled out despair. She pressed her hands lightly on the Ultimate Swimmer's back. "Thankfully, sharks don't care for beauty," she whispered, and Hina couldn't even express her shock as she was pushed down into the door by Junko, falling into the water.

Sharks loomed and flared their nostrils, smelling the human girl. Monokuma bounced onto the scene and held up a sign reading "Water Illusion Show." However, the incoming faces of sharks were all Hina could see as she let out a scream.

 **-BREAK!-**

Hina awoke with a bang, nearly hitting her head on the top bunk. She looked around the room frantically, letting out a huge sigh of relief as she realized where she was. The other survivors, as well as she, had begun to camp out in an abandoned hotel, sharing bunk beds with each other.

"Oh thank God…It was just a dream," Aoi said out loud, sweeping away her fears. Junko was dead, and couldn't come back. The disturbance seemed to awaken Toko, who was on the top bunk, only convinced to be there by Byakuya.

Hina could hear her pound on the woods of the bed, half-asleep, muttering with venom in her voice. "K-keep it down, some of us are t-t-trying to sleep!" Hina kept her eyes lingered on the wood panels of the underside of the top bunk before laying her head down.

She was relieved it was only a dream, and glad that the reign of Junko Enoshima was over.

 **this is before they join future foundation btw. also: sorry hina but your relief is gonna be fake with that neo world program lol**


End file.
